


Stuck With You

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke was running at high speed. He carried Sakura on his back. It started raining and he could hear thunder rumble in the distance, the storm was approaching.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Stuck With You.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke was running at high speed. He carried Sakura on his back. It started raining and he could hear thunder rumble in the distance, the storm was approaching. They quickly had to shelter from the weather. Everything should have gone well. It was a simple mission for genins. Team 7 had to accompany a merchant to the nearby village, but they were attacked on the way by bandits. Sasuke and Sakura were separated from Naruto and Kakashi during the battle, and Sakura sprained her ankle, preventing her from walking. He felt Sakura press her hand lightly on his shoulder.

‘Sasuke-kun, look.’

She pointed at a cabin that was several meters away. Sasuke quickened his pace. He arrived in front of it and looked through one of the windows. No one seemed to live there. He opened the door and entered. The place was dark and filthy and there was a strong smell of dampness. The cabin had been abandoned for a long time. He put Sakura on the sofa that was against the wall and looked around. There were two chairs and a table, as well as a fireplace, but nothing to make a fire. The windows were cracked and he wondered how it had not broken yet. Sasuke sighed. They were stuck in this cabin until the storm stopped.

‘What are we going to do, Sasuke-kun ?’  
‘We will wait for the storm to stop. Then we will find Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.’

Sakura nodded. Sasuke headed for the window and watched the rain falling. A stroke of lightning rent through the sky, lighting up inside the cabin. It seemed that the rain would not stop. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. They were tired, Sakura was injured and they had nothing to warm themselves up. He turned to look at Sakura. She winced while massaging her ankle. He could hear her murmured to herself, wondering if she would be able to walk when the storm stopped. Sasuke headed for the sofa and sat down next to her.

‘Show me your ankle.’

Sakura opened her eyes wide and she blushed.

‘Sa … Sasuke-kun … I …’ She stammered.

Sasuke looked away, blushing too.

‘If you want to be in pain, it’s your choice.’

Sakura hesitated. She finally took her shoe off and put her foot on Sasuke’s lap. He frowned. Her ankle was blue and swollen. She must be in more pain than she let it show. He did not know much about medical ninjutsu. He had only read a few texts on the subject when he was at the academy. He put his hands on her ankle and massaged it. Sakura winced again. He tried to remember what he had read and concentrated on his chakra. It was not enough to cure her, but he hoped it was enough to ease the pain. He removed his hands after a while. Her ankle was less blue and had slightly go down. Sakura put her foot on the floor and smiled at him.

‘Thank you Sasuke-kun, it’s much better.’

The temperature dropped, as if the wind was coming through the walls. A shiver ran down Sasuke’s body.

‘Are you cold ? I have a blanket in my bag.’

Sakura grabbed her bag that was on the floor and took a green blanket out. She handed it to Sasuke.

‘You’re going to be cold,’ he said. ‘Keep it.’  
‘I’m fine. Take it.’

Sasuke took the blanket and unfolded it. It was big enough for two. He wrapped one end around his shoulders and the other end around Sakura’s. Both blushed. Sakura had a huge smile on her face. Sasuke, on the other hand, did not dare to move. Even if they were just sharing a blanket, he had never been so intimate with her. It was strange, but he felt good. He felt Sakura rest her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw that she was asleep. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes. It was not that bad to be stuck with Sakura, he thought before falling asleep too.

_The end ___


End file.
